


【盾冬】异国他乡的角落

by too_young_too_simple



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_young_too_simple/pseuds/too_young_too_simple
Summary: 简介：狼狼保存他和史蒂夫视频聊天的小视频，在ZW的时候被狮发现，然后他们干了个爽。沙雕OOC有点点刀警告！强行HE（。）PS：标题翻书截取的，总不能空着，没特别的意思！





	【盾冬】异国他乡的角落

【盾冬】异国他乡的角落

 

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，再次出门检查了一下周边环境：门前是一条生满芦苇乱叶的河，边上是草地和牛羊圈，再远一些的、散发着成熟得要腐烂了的果实香甜味道的果树下，零星坐落着他作息健康的邻居们的小屋。总之，夜深人静，草丛里稀稀拉拉的虫鸣更无法打搅他。

于是他拉上门帘，点了一支蜡烛。其实他在黑暗里也能看清楚，更何况他还在用手机，但有一支蜡烛总更有气氛一点，好像屋里还有一个需要跟他分享这点光明的家伙。他切断了手机的网络信号，开始挨个查找他和史蒂夫的聊天视频记录。他保存了史蒂夫的那一些，自己当时的反应则没有保存。一来占内存——他还是学得很快的，他知道“占内存”——，二来，他觉得自己的样子实在说不上好看。这是跟博物馆里的巴恩斯中士比起来的，后者总是在笑，看着史蒂夫笑，史蒂夫也会看着他笑，而现在的巴基的脸总是笼罩着一片凶残的阴云，好像那些被冬兵杀死的魂灵排着队把手按在他头顶上，他都认不出自己了。

最后，为了庆祝今天他养的羊生了第一只小羊，他选择了自己最喜欢的那一个：史蒂夫似乎刚刚结束一场战斗，在休息的时候戴着帽子、顶着一脸大胡子在一个小城里散步晒太阳，一面在视频里给他介绍那个南欧的小城。他们打仗的时候去过欧洲，那会儿似乎总是硝烟密布，从没有这么晴朗明亮的天空，史蒂夫也不会这样笑，眼睛和嘴唇都柔软地消失在毛茸茸的胡子里了。史蒂夫说，“嘿，巴基，你看，这家面包店里头的品种和数量可真夸张，不过现在在纽约有更夸张的，说实话，我经常担心他们卖不完浪费，你知道美国去年一年浪费了多少粮食吗？”或者“巴基，你看，这是个音乐喷泉，本地人跟我说很灵验”。他在说后一句的时候，巴基似乎笑着拜托他帮自己投一枚硬币进去。在明媚的阳光下，两枚金灿灿的硬币划过一道弧线落入水中，史蒂夫居然真的闭眼许愿了。当时巴基也闭了眼，后来他无数次翻看这个视频，阳光从斜方向入射，照亮了史蒂夫的半张脸，那丛浓密的金色睫毛让巴基舔着嘴唇看直了眼。

现代科技的另一个好处：手机的收声效果奇佳，史蒂夫的声音经过了千万公里没有多大改变，这个导游介绍般唠叨的小视频更是以十几秒一声“巴基”的频率让巴基看着屏幕傻笑。他想，他是世界上最幸福的人了，再想想，这么想实在很不要脸。

巴基把视频拉到开头，点了暂停，从橱柜里拖出一个小箱子，笑了笑又叹了口气。

小箱子是苏瑞送给他、祝贺他的恢复进度的礼物。她说队长常常回不来，一直不发泄对身体也不好，这盒礼物是按照队长的尺寸定制的，视频聊天的时候可以适当增加点情趣。这很让巴基窘迫了一会儿，半天才跟苏瑞解释清楚他们根本不是那么回事儿——话说回来苏瑞为什么认定他是被操的那个？而苏瑞很迷惑，她不明白按这两位的相处方式为什么不是一对儿，直到她那情路坎坷的哥哥及时解围，拍拍她的肩膀把她带走了。但也许是提查拉也为妹妹的自作主张感到不好意思，他们临走忘了带走那个小箱子，后来大概也忘了，没再提起，而巴基，鬼使神差地，把它带回小屋藏了起来。

到今天，他已经不是第一次用这个小箱子了。好奇地尝试着用过一次之后他就食髓知味了，好几次跟史蒂夫视频聊天的时候都有点心猿意马，结束之后就把小箱子拿出来用，有时候，像今天这样心情比较特殊，他又没有别的什么娱乐方式，也会用里头的道具来缓解一下烦闷；只是每一次用完之后，对史蒂夫的渴望和对自己的失望就变本加厉地涌上来，他除了叹气，也只能在身体的餍足中美滋滋地入睡。

他捏了捏，瓶子里的润滑剂已经快见底了，他得想办法再弄一点，可他不会制作也不知道上哪儿买，也许羊奶和蜂蜜可以试试。总之，今天他的小羊下崽，他高兴，暂时不去担心明天的事。他趴跪在被子上，点开视频，又挤了一些润滑液在手上，背过手去涂抹身后紧闭的小口。他熟门熟路地伸进了两根手指，不一会儿就哼哼了起来，史蒂夫正好在那个小屏幕里兴高采烈地低声说：“嗨，巴基！早上好！”

巴基没有多余可以支撑的手，于是他一边给自己扩张，一边侧着脸趴在枕头上看着史蒂夫，懒洋洋地笑着回答：“嗨，早上好，史蒂夫。”

他突然意识到史蒂夫在这个视频里一直背对着街道走，为了让镜头能更多更方便地拍到他介绍的那些东西。可巴基哪里在乎那些呢？巴基只想看他，看他走路时眼睫的颤动和说话时嘴唇的形状，唯一有意义的景色是背景里变幻的阳光和阴影。史蒂夫离他那么近。

他在一声格外响的“巴基”里用力过头，手一抖把三根手指插到了底。那有点疼，他倒抽了一口气，迷迷糊糊地想着这里为什么声音突然变大了，但在他抽出手之前，视频的音量又恢复了正常，于是他只是在毛巾上擦了擦手，从箱子里拿出一根大小中等、有点弧度和粗细变化的按摩棒。这个玩具虽然不算大，但比那个传说中按史蒂夫的尺寸定制的要来的狠，适合今晚这种他想快点享受完去睡觉的场合。巴基有点尴尬地发现自己已经对这些很熟悉了，要命的是他根本没想过去解决。

他把那根偏凉的按摩棒整根推了进去，他的指尖感受到穴口瑟缩着闭合。他从箱子的格子里找到对应的遥控器，犹豫着开了低档。明亮的手机屏幕里，一无所知的史蒂夫开心地笑着望向他。他单手撑在被子上，翘着屁股随着低频的震动前后左右胡乱摇晃，他抓着遥控器，尽量甜蜜地、像看着一个真正的恋人一样看着手机屏幕：“史蒂夫——史蒂夫，我真想你。”

那边史蒂夫笑着说：“你还记得科尼岛的那个旋转木马吗，巴基？你看，这个……”

后面的巴基没听清，其实他已经能把这个视频里的史蒂夫的台词倒背如流了，因为这里的史蒂夫看起来太开心太好看了，他在逃亡中展现出的幸福快乐几乎让巴基也心情舒畅起来。巴基看到史蒂夫身后的那匹马的雕塑，史蒂夫夸过它肌肉的线条，而巴基在想史蒂夫——他像小时候骑旋转木马一样骑在史蒂夫的跨上，史蒂夫变得那么强壮，再不属于他，美国队长的体力能把他的屁股操开花。他呻吟着在遥控器上按了几下，这次他玩过头了，他从没试过这么高的，他不断地往后折过腰去，不一会儿他的阴茎就流出精液来，他的腰和尾椎酸软得腿都在抖。他赶紧把档次调低，穴口在高潮中微微瑟缩着，不满足地想要打开，穴肉收缩着把那根还在低速震动的东西往里吞。巴基在一阵剧烈的耳鸣之后感到惯常的空虚，史蒂夫犹自在灿烂的阳光底下兴高采烈。

史蒂夫买了一个双球冰激凌，说是帮他吃一个——他当时是不是吐了舌头？见鬼。他在这种时候，在恋爱的幻觉里才后知后觉地羞愧起来，他的舌头很粗糙，因为他曾经差点把它咬断，上面有几道不甚明显的疤。他并不觉得世界上会有很多人看到过被咬坏过的舌头，那就像脑袋凹陷了一块的士兵，人们同情他又畏惧并远离那可怖的形状。但他偶尔会想象用这根舌头给史蒂夫口交，它仍然比一半的舌头和软肉更粗糙，但也许……

他真喜欢史蒂夫呀。他闭上眼睛，史蒂夫的声音比以前成熟低沉得多了，但他残破迷蒙的记忆里仍然有无数的阳光底下的史蒂夫，从布鲁克林的小豆芽菜到二战前线的队长，再到他们在新世纪重逢之后日益凶悍的史蒂夫。他的心中涌上一股奇异的满足与自得，因为这里面的很多史蒂夫，在现在的世界上只有他一个人见到过。他被史蒂夫的“巴克，你喜欢这个吗”所蛊惑，从箱子里掏出一枚直径不小的跳蛋，开着开关往后面塞。其实史蒂夫拿着的是一个海豚形状的陶瓷雕塑，巴基对它兴趣全无，他爱史蒂夫此时看着它的几乎是带着爱意和柔情的眼睛，他想要的纪念品是那时照在史蒂夫身上的阳光。

他的动作乱了套，跳蛋震得太厉害，光是碰到穴口那圈紧致湿滑的肉，他就爽得蜷起了脚指头。他的侧脸在枕头上磨蹭着，半睁着眼睛机械地看向屏幕，好像在等着史蒂夫阻止他胡作非为，但史蒂夫只是在城里闲逛。于是他呻吟着把跳蛋往里推，推到一半它跟深陷在肠肉里的按摩棒碰到了，二者的震动让他短促地叫了一声，又慌乱地咬住了准备用来擦手和身体的毛巾。他不敢被发现，当他害怕的时候，能咬着什么东西总是好的。跳蛋直径最大的地方就那样卡在了那圈肉环当中，他爽得屁股乱扭白眼直翻，在视频中的史蒂夫略带着遗憾的告别中迎来了不知道第几次高潮。他还翘着屁股，关掉了玩具的开关，但没把它们扯出来，低头一看连着跳蛋垂在腿间的开关像一条过细的尾巴或者充电线。

巴基关掉手机，颤抖着在沾满口水的毛巾上胡乱擦了擦手，跪坐起来要去吹灭矮桌上的蜡烛。今天他格外满足，有希望做个比平日更奢侈的美梦。

直到这个时候，前职业杀手才从过载的快感中冷静下来一点：作为室内来说，蜡烛的火焰晃得过于厉害了。他来不及慌张，猛地转身看向门，那里已经没有人了，取而代之的是一道一路粗暴地捏熄烛芯、从背后抱住他按在床褥上的黑影。

巴基根本没注意到史蒂夫是什么时候回来的、站在门口看了多久。他有没有喊史蒂夫的名字？至少最后他一直咬着毛巾——他想不了那么多了，史蒂夫把他的脑袋扭过来吻他的嘴唇，吸吮他的舌头，史蒂夫扯掉了那颗跳蛋，两根还戴着手套的手指插进他的屁股里抓住了那个玩具却不拔出来。那很疼，但巴基只是恍恍惚惚地跟史蒂夫接吻，史蒂夫还狠狠地在他肩膀上咬了一口。在这么多次的高潮和梦境之后，他下意识地去找自己的毛巾。

史蒂夫在他耳边说话，低沉的、带着喘息如同哀求的声音几乎像直接在他脑内炸开，他一下子趴在了被子上。史蒂夫抓着他的手往后，放在自己的制服裤裆上，强迫那只颤抖不已的手拉开拉链。那根热度灼人的、他在白日梦里舔了很多次的老二在黑暗里打在他湿热的臀缝上，史蒂夫扔远了那些玩具，舔着他的耳垂和嘴唇说：“操，我想操你，巴基——我真该早点回来——为什么我们没有早点做这个？我可以进来吗？操……巴克、巴克——”

巴基根本没力气再硬起来了，但他怎么可能错过这个？他愿意被史蒂夫·罗杰斯操死在床上，在他自慰后的梦里，在离他们的祖国最远的地方。他想起那个视频的上午，他看着那个宁静的小城，头一次鼓起勇气妄想回到故乡。现在，他对于家的唯一的回忆，他的史蒂夫正紧紧拥抱着他，他把那根丑陋的舌头伸进史蒂夫的嘴里，光是闻到史蒂夫身上的味道他就要硬了——虽然他硬不起来，但不妨碍他爽。史蒂夫比那些玩具都粗，他胡言乱语而急切地缠上去，把他吞到底。那感觉很不好受，有点疼，但那让他逐渐意识到这是真实的。他唯一的手臂伸过去抓史蒂夫的金发，他终于抓住了它们，史蒂夫骑在他的屁股上吻他的脸。史蒂夫说了我爱你吗？没什么区别。无论事实如何，巴基这会儿已经被他的队长操成了一滩烂泥，一边从胸腔里发出醉生梦死的呻吟，一边努力地用最后一点力气去配合史蒂夫凶狠的操干。

其实史蒂夫一点经验都没有，他只是沉浸在天上掉馅饼的喜悦和混杂的占有欲中无法自拔，所幸巴基很好满足——他甚至觉得被史蒂夫的手蹭过的乳头和紧贴着史蒂夫的胸膛的背都在高潮。

其实只要巴基再回想一些，深入到那些真正支撑着他的快乐回忆中，他会看到，史蒂夫在那个小城的阳光底下的笑脸，和博物馆里他看着巴恩斯中士时的笑容一模一样，从未改变。

END


End file.
